


A night of blood and lust

by Milady_Claire



Category: Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Claire/pseuds/Milady_Claire
Summary: Sasuke has his sights set on a lovely flower dancing in the club, for a vampire, he will get what he wants





	A night of blood and lust

do not own Naruto or any of its characters!

A night for blood and lust

Sasuke was bored with the night as usual. How he wished he could find some decent enternainment.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Come dance with me please?" A fangirl grabbed his arm begging for his attention.

"tch, go away." Sasuke grunted. "Aww come on Sasuke-kun!" The fan girl whined. Sasuke just wanted to kill her and just be alone, but he decided to just ignore her since she was a vampire.

There weren't so many of them left, but then again she was lower class vampire so it wouldn't be a big deal. Especially because he was a pure blood and the Lord of all the Vampires.

"Sasuke-kun! Come on and spend some time with me! I promise you won't forget it." The same fangirl kept talking.

She never left him alone despite the warnings he gave her. He turned to look at her and grabbed her face softly and slowly leaned in as if he was going to kiss her.

He bent his head down to her neck and then bit her draining her of her blood. He picked up her limp body. "Shikamaru!" he yelled out.

A tall man walked into the private room he was in. "Sir?" He asked. She got back here again. I made sure she wouldn't do it again and you make sure that nobody else does either. Not unless they have my permission. Now take her and dispose of her." Sasuke demanded strongly.

"Yes sir." Shikamaru replied.

Sigh. He was watching everybody dance through the one way glass. He wanted to have some fun, but all his friends were busy trying to get something to eat.

They should be back soon though. So Sasuke just waited watching the humans dance around on the dance floor. Then he froze.

A woman caught his eye. She had long pink hair, green eyes, and a body that could make a goddess jealous. Her hips were moving to the mid fast beat of the music.

Sasuke was just watching her for a bit until he saw his friend Kiba start trying to get close to her. He growled. "Shikamaru!" Sasuke yelled out. "Sir?" Shikamaru asked.

"Escort that pink haired girl to me" Sasuke growled out. "Yes sir" Shikamaru said and turned aroung quickly. Sasuke was watching the scene playing out. Kiba was trying to dance with the green eyed beauty and was suddenly stopped by shikamaru.

He looked like he was about to make a scene, but shikamaru said something to him to make him stiffen and look towards the direction of the room Sasuke was currently in. Sasuke had a dark grin on his face as he watched Kiba stalk off.

He watched Sakura talk to Shikamaru. She looked confused, but she nodded her head and whispered something to a blonde girl that was dancing next to her. The blonde nodded her head and continued to dance. The pink haired girl started to walk to the hallway that lead to the private rooms.

A minute later the door opened and the pink haired girl walked through. Sasuke stood up. She looked around the room and then noticed him.

Her scent was so enticing that his mouth started to water. He never smelled anyone so delicious. "Hello, I'm Sakura." The girl stated nervously.

Sasuke smirked. 'So This girl's name was Sakura. Hmm. A name that matches her beauty and I'll make her mine.' Sasuke thought. "I'm Sasuke. Would you like a drink?" He asked. "Um, No thank you. I don't drink." She replied with a small smile. Sasuke rose an eyebrow at her. "Hmm. That's a good thing" He said to her.

"Would you like to sit down?" He asked. "Sure, Thank you." She smiled at him. Her smile was dazzling. Her scent was so sweet he just wanted to take her blood right then and there, but her body was calling to him too.

"May I ask why you sent for me?" she asked quietly. "I saw you and I wanted you" He said bluntly and unashamed. He smirked at her. "Oh, uhh… umm.." She stammered. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. "what do you mean you wanted me?" She asked nervously. His smirk turned into a smile.

"I want your body, it's so beautiful." Sasuke answered her while slowly rubbing his hand up her side toward her breasts. She blushed a delicious red color. "I.. uhh.. umm.. I'm Sorry, but I think I should go." She started to get up but his hand grabbed her firmly, but not roughly.

"Am I not enough? Do I look like I can't satisfy you? If so, Let me show you that you will be very much satisfied. So much so that you'll never forget this night." He stated in a low husky voice. She looked at him still blushing, then looked towards the glass wall.

"Its not that Sasuke, I promise. I am pretty sure you know how to satisfy women." He told him. He looked confused. "Why then?" He asked in a confused tone.

She blushed an even darker shade of red. "Well, umm.. I am still a virgin." She peeked at him to see his reaction. 'Surely he wants someone with experience' She thought.

"Even better" He said to her before he put his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him. She froze for a second, but then he felt her body relax and she kissed him back. He started to unzip the dress she was wearing and she backed up a bit.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. I promise." He told her before pulling her close to him again. Her dress fell to the floor and Sasuke backed up to look at her body. Her breasts were full and her skin looked soft. Sasuke softly trailed his fingers up her side to her breasts.

His others hand trailed down her body to the Baby pink lace panties she was wearing. H started to stroke her wet pussy through the fabric of her panties. She moaned at his touches and Sasuke loved the sound. He licked her neck trailing his tongue up and down from her collar bone to just below her ear.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bed that was in the room. One of the perks of being a top member in a club. He laid her on the bed and got on top of her. He kissed her on her lips roughly then started to kiss down her body to her breasts.

He licked her nipple then started to suck it. She moaned even louder and he loved every sound she made. After he finished with that nipple he gave the other one the same treatment then started moving down more. He got to her lace covered pussy.

He could smell how aroused she was and it made him even harder. He just wanted to plunge right in her and take all of her, but she was different. So he took his time, Savoring every moment of it. He pulled her panties down and looked at her wet folds.

He used his index finger and middle finger to open her folds and he licked her wet pussy. She gasped and bucked her hips but he had one arm holding her close to him. He continued to lick her and he heard her trying to hold back her moans. "Don't hold your voice in, I want to hear every sound you make sa-ku-ra." He said in that low husky voice.

He started to lick her again, Then he Started to suck on her clit, flicking it with his tongue. She moaned very loud now, she didn't hold back any noises she made and this pleased him. He could tell she was about to cum.

She started squirming more and her taste was a bit different, so he replaced his tongue with his fingers and started to kiss her neck. Then she screamed out as she came.

At that moment Sasuke's fangs came out and he bit her neck. Her blood tasted so rich. Sasuke let go for a moment and looked at Sakura. She was in complete ecstasy. Her eyes glazed and she was panting. She was so distracted by her orgasm she didn't even notice that Sasuke had bit her.

Sasuke stood up really quick to remove his pants and boxers revealing him in all his glory. He climbed back on top of Sakura and positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked her. His voice full of lust. "yes" She replied out of breathe.

He pushed himself into her and he felt her hymen break. She screamed out from the pain she felt. She was so tight and hot Sasuke groaned in pleasure, but stopped for a second to make sure she was okay. She nodded at him after a minute and he continued to pump inside her.

Slowly at first then faster. "Ahh.. S-Sasuke.. Mmm…" Her cries of pleasure just made Sasuke thrust into her even more faster. He placed her legs on his shoulder so he could go deeper into her. And her moans got louder.

Sasuke Flipped them over to where she was straddling him. "Ride me Sakura" He said lustfully. She started to bounce on him, his hands at her breasts playing with her nipples while she rode him. "S-Sas-uke! This f-feels so a-amazing. Mmm…aahhh…" She cried out to him.

Sasuke was enjoying every single moment of his time with her. He groaned out in pleasure, he couldn't help it. She was just so wet, tight, and hot. Her blood calling out to him again Sasuke flipped them over again, but this time she was on all fours and he was behind her.

He grabbed her hips and thrust into her hard over and over again. "S-S-Sasuke!" She moaned over and over again. He could feel her walls getting tighter and he could feel himself getting closer. He flipped he over again to where now he was back on top of her.

He thrust in her hard and he felt her cum, "Sasuke!" She yelled out. His release came right after hers. "Sakura.." He moaned her name roughly. Then all he could see was red. He wanted her blood and he wanted it now. Sakura was still cumming and he bit on her neck again.

Her blood tasted different from before, but it was still rich. He held onto her tight, drinking more blood from her. His eyes red and still full of lust and want for this woman. He stopped biting her neck and licked her wound several times.

He looked at her emerald green eyes, still glazed over. She was panting still coming down from her orgasm. Sasuke wanted to keep this woman for himself. She wouldn't belong to anyone but him. He put his lips to her ear and whispered "Now you're mine forever."


End file.
